1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal display control method with use of a smartphone, a tablet terminal, etc., a terminal display system, and a server apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been developed a technique aiming at giving greater enjoyment to a plurality of players by enhancing the importance of audio inputs of players, giving a sense of community among plural players, and giving a feeling of achievement by progressing a game with the cooperation of plural players, or, to be more specific, a technique in which plural characters on a game perform specific actions, which are different from normal actions, only when plural players utter speeches at substantially the same time (for example, Patent document 1).